Deadly silence
by midnight black light
Summary: Many things can kill you, guns, knifes and bombs. Silence is never thought to kill but without help silence will kill Ziva David. But is there anyone left who cares enough to help her after everything she has done?
1. Preface

_Looking for Info on beta reading and a beta reader for this fic please PM or review if you have info or are interessed. Disclamer; Very Sadly i don't own NCIS is i did Ziva for example would not have stayed behind and would be in love with Gibbs as that is my favorite pairing followed by Tiva but i am not postive what paring this fic will be leaning towards Zibbs. _

**Deadly Silence.**

Lots of things are considered to be deadly. The obvious things like Guns, Knifes and bombs things that she had used and killed with but that never killed her. Others are less obvious like cars, electricity and water again things she had used to kill with but they had certainly not eradicated her. Now silence would kill her, slowly and painfully, the one thing that is never considered deadly.

**Pain**, in every inch of her blood covered, bruised body. But pain has lost all meaning, now that pain is all she can remember, it wraps around her smothering her. That and one word it repeats itself in her mind never deteriorating keeping her sane to a point, "Silence" ..."Silence"... "Silence." Ziva knew from her training that getting captured equals death, helping them equals a traitor's life, telling them what they want to know equals a quick and less painful death. Silence however equals a slow agonizing death and yet she says nothing, listening to that repeating word doing as it says.

**Taunting** is the next tactic used to get her to break the silence after pain does not work. Words spoken in deep, scratched voices which throw her damaged mind into the abyss of pain, they speak about how weak and pitiful she is her mind answers with that word, "Silence". Men with dark eyes leading to dark souls speak with quiet, dangerous voices saying that the people she protects are bad, evil people, twisting everything she knows. Her mind reacts more to this, she wants to scream that they are wrong but she does not, "Silence" repeats louder and their images pass though her mind, this is one of the few times she allows her self to think about them. His face passes in front of her closed eyes, his anger and pain that she of all people betrayed him after he had helped her so many times. His face strengths her silence but weakens her own belief in herself, why does she even deserve to live? She has killed so many people, family even. She betrayed those who loved her. She is a traitor to a cause she once believed without question, Mossad. She has no one to grieve for her, she even begins to doubt that people will even bother to retrieve her body for she knows they will not retrieve her alive and she begins to think that it is for the best.


	2. What Silence can do

**What silence can do?**

_Now before I start I need to thank Runfix for adding me to his/her author alert and the story to his/her story alert and favourite stories, as well as the review given – I am pleased that you like the idea of Gibbs and Ziva. A thank you to AthosionWarrior for reviewing – Glad you like it keep reviewing please. Thank you to Jessie1979 for adding this story to his/her story alert. A large thanks to Ditte3 for adding this story to his/her favourite story and story alert, as well as reviewing – I'm very happy to have another Zibbs fan and I'm glad someone else believes that Ziva could be thinking like that. Last but not least a thank you to Horsegrad13 for adding this to his/her story alert._

_Also since I have some holiday coming up I will probably updating more but as I have at least 4 stories to up date I need to know which one to update first therefore: 1 to 3 reviews = 13 to 16 days till update, 4 to 7 = 1 week till update and 8 and over (if by a miracle :) ) = 2 to 4 days till update. This will be going on all my stories. _

_Now then on to better things, well not in Ziva's case. _

_**Bold italic writing is Ziva's thoughts.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright almost painful light flooded though the small gap between the flirty dirt covered floor and old knurled scratched door that locked Ziva in her prison, it shorn into her dark constricted pupils making her hiss in pain. She lay on that floor blood spattered around her as if mocking her for being weak like her father had done many a time. Ziva's prison was a damp, fowl smelling, dirt encrusted chamber with one small chained window that lay directly opposite the door at the top of wall. On the ledge beneath the window lay a small digital camera that recorded every second of what happened in this chamber.

The crushing of cigarette embers signalled the return of pain to Ziva, her body began to tense waiting for him, her hands shook and tears filled her eyes. She knows what comes next, pain, agonizing, nightmarish, bone crushing pain. The door slides open but she does not lift her head to see, steps come closer to her yet she still does not move. The footsteps move around her and drag a chair once again to the centre of the room without moving the man the footsteps belong to grips Ziva's ankle and pulls her towards him with an enough force to rip her knee out of it socket. Ziva bit her lip as not to scream however pain filled moans could be heard as pain stormed up and down her leg. Black dots appeared in front of her eyes but the man having predicted this yanked her head back by her hair and proceeded to pull her onto the chair.

Tears lashed down her face causing her left of her face sting wildly as the tears leaked onto the cuts and swellings on that side. "_Tell me about NCIS_" the man spoke in English rather than Arabic like the others who had been. _**NCIS, I'm the daughter of Mossad's director and they ask me about NCIS. Ha maybe even terrorists are aware my father does not care about me, nor really did he care about any of his children.**_ This man clearing bored of waiting rips Ziva's head back as he circles around her. "_What are you waiting for little Jew? Tell me about NCIS. Who is their liaison for the CIA, FBI, and National Guard?_" **Silence, silence, and do not answer, silence. **"_No answer well let me share some information with you and then I think you will share some with me. NCIS have a new liaison officer from Mossad a Mr Naftali __Ashkenasi. It seems that you are easy to replace little Jew now why protect people who replace you within weeks of you leaving them? They have no loyalty to you so I think you should do as your papa says and tell us what you know, especially since it was a direct order_"

**Now if I live though this where will I go? I can not go back to Mossad after ignoring a direct order, Michael dying, my loyalty being in question. I clearly now have no place at NCIS... who I'm I kidding I had no place there after everything I have done protecting Michael, Not telling Gibbs that my father told me to kill Ari for I am sure that Vance has told Gibbs now. I will not be trusted there, perhaps it is better like that since I will surely die here and if they hate and distrust me they will not feel guilt or sadness. **

Suddenly the chair Ziva sat on was pushed forward forcing Ziva on her hands and knees causing the throbbing in her knee to become a molten fire of pain flooding her body and senses. With her senses over welled by the pain Ziva did not notice the man reaching behind for the chair or him lifting the chair only to bring it down hard on her back. Ziva's body unable to handle such force buckled and fell to the floor mashing her face against the concrete. "_I will see you in the morning little Jew maybe you will want to do as papa says after some thinking_" The man leaves silently after kicking Ziva in her already broken ribs.

Ziva turned slowly onto her bruised back lying in a pool of her own blood. Her mind wondered to her fathers order.

Flashback

Ziva had been in her prison for three weeks they had broken most of her bones and she was only fed enough to stay alive but the captors were losing patience they contacted her father and set up a video meeting. When her father saw her his face became disappointed and statue like. He ignored her and spoke to the men around her "_What do you want with my officer?_" the leader from the men answered "_we want information about NCIS but your __officer__ does not seem to want to share even though she no longer works for them." _Her father was angry beyond belief and yelled the only time he looked in Ziva's eyes "_To prove that you are loyal to Mossad you will tell these men what you know and they have agreed to free you once you do since I will not be telling NCIS of there existence. If you do not then you are no longer an officer of Mossad." _Without another word the link was cut and Ziva was left alone. 

End of Flashback

That was two weeks ago she knew this because every or so the men say they enter her prison say nothing and drag a knife under the last rib and above her hip he currently had five lines. _**How much longer can I stay silent? No NCIS may not need me and is probably better off without me but I will stay silent for him, after everything he has done for me I can stay silent for that. And I stay silent no matter what Tony has done because he loves Tony ... much more than me so I suppose it is better I am here not Tony yes?**_


	3. Why

Why.

She's running faster than ever before, running from an invisible nevertheless fierce force that seized her legs, face and arms leaving cavernous bloody scratches. Then she was falling almost flying toward the ground, Ziva waited for the pain except it never came. She looked up and was no longer surrounded by think, dense, dark forest but a familiar room and people she considered family. Tony sat opposite her in the integration room "you weren't there." Abby stood to the left of Tony "You left us we mean nothing to you." Ziva tried to reply but their throat closed up silencing her attempts to talk. Director David stood at the back of the room leaning against the wall "I no longer know where your loyalties lie, myself or NCIS." Tears trekked down her face, Ducky was perched on the metal table to the right of Tony "Once trust is lost it is nearly impossible to be gained again." The chair she sat on spun round, Gibbs was now in front of her, his hair a mess, dark circles beneath his eyes where were full of betrayal and hurt, "Why?" Ziva tried to talk and move but all she could do was gasp for breath. Suddenly the people and room started moving away leaving her.

Ziva sat up, causing her body to complain and half scream in agony. She glanced around the chamber soon understanding that it was just a nightmare not that real life was much better. The door slammed open surprising Ziva who had not heard the man walking nearer, "Hello little Jew, feeling more talk full today?" He gave a sinister, sickening smirk. "No don't feel like talking well that's fine I'm in a good mood today it's Sunday and you know what that means" He towered over Ziva pulling out a long sharp rusty knife that he slowly dragged across her stomach making six deep lines showing that she had been here for six weeks. As the sharp pain in her stomach dulled down Ziva sighed. **How much longer can I stay silent? Six weeks, everything hurts. NCIS clearly don't want or need me judging by how quickly they replaced me...No I can't think like that he id there and he is worth the pain it is the lest I can do after everything with Michael and Tony. **

A foot connected with Ziva's shoulder adding to the bruises covering her upper body, "Now my little Jew pay attention I was telling you what you get to eat to day, some stale water and some of a couple of days old stew. Sound appetizing doesn't it?" Ziva was pushed into a sitting position where the food was shoved in her hand. She gulped down the water trying to sooth the aching, ignoring the malicious laugh when she almost choked. The food she was given disappeared as if not faster than the water since she had not been given food in several days.

Ziva skimmed the plates near the man who bent took them away and slamming the door but not locking it. After what seemed like hours and the man had still not returned Ziva forced herself up, biting lip hard enough to make it bleed so she did not cry out. Hobbling to the door she slid it open wincing when the door creaked she entered the dark corridor when she started hearing voices Arabic voices, _"She will not talk we should just go to America and get the information ourselves." _As she edged closer the voices became clearer and the words unsettled her stomach. _"We should get the information from Agent Gibbs team." _**No they can't do that everything will be worth nothing, why even do this? Why his team?**_ "Why brother it would be easier to get lower teams." _Bang a fist hit the table _"That bitch has made a mockery of us, we strong men haven't been able to break her, a female Jew! She protects them so to punish her we will make her sacrifice useless plus lower teams will not have the information we need to attack their navy" _Ziva gasped **that's what they want to attack America's navy I can't let them do this it will stop our countries working together for years or even cause war the Americans are not very rational they are emotive people. **_"What was that noise? Who's there?" _**Damn wha-calm calm move slowly and quietly back to that room. **Ziva walked back to the chamber her hands fisted so tightly that they bleed the Arabs that had been talking entered the corridor seconds after Ziva left it. However one man was not fooled he knew Ziva had been there.

Ziva closed the door behind herself but it slammed back at her knocking her off her feet and her head bounded of the wall blood splattered everywhere her nose was defiantly broken. A hand grabbed her pulling her into the middle of the chamber "I was enjoying my day till you started listening at doors. Now you know what we will do if you don't tell us are you going to start talking?" A kick to her knee followed by pain shooting up and down her leg. **Silence say nothing but if I don't they will hurt them, him, no I can't tell him and I won't let him hurt them. **Blinding pain three fingers broken one by one "No you don't want to talk well we see what you say after this." He bend down nearer Ziva and showed her a lighter, click flam, click no flame, click flame he grabbed her wrist forcing into the air and brought the lighter to her skin watching as the skin bubbled and burned while he pressed down on her shattered knee, Ziva unable to stifle the screams throe her head back a released a blood curdling scream.

"Little Jew still nothing to say are well I'll just keep doing this" He moved the lighter further up her arm and pressed harder on her knee. Black spots flickered in front of her eyes as tears leaked out running down her face, the black over whelmed Ziva and she sank into the black. Ziva woke up hours later the sun had settled her blood once again cover the floor but she was stronger than before. **I will not let these Arabs hurt them not him I will stop them even if it kills me not that I have much longer anyway.**


End file.
